The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a component carrier and guiding system to enhanced airflow in a chassis of an information handling system
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling systems such as, for example, servers and storage systems, sometimes include a chassis that houses the components of the system. For example, some servers include a chassis that defines a component enclosure for coupling a plurality of storage drives (e.g., hot-plug hard drives) adjacent a front entrance of the chassis, and that houses the other server components of the server opposite the storage drives from the front entrance of the chassis. Such servers typically draw air for cooling their server components through the front entrance of the chassis, and as the number of storage drives utilized in such servers grows, the coupling of those storage drives adjacent the front entrance of the chassis impedes airflow to the server components that are positioned behind those storage drives in the chassis. This hardware infrastructure airflow bottleneck becomes more prominent as the heat loads of the server components in the chassis increase due to new, higher power components in new generations of servers that utilize the chassis, the addition of components to the chassis, etc. Furthermore, an increase of fan speeds to overcome the airflow bottleneck at the front entrance of the chassis and provide sufficient cooling to the server components in the chassis results in undesirable side effects such as increased fan power consumption, vibration interference with other server components, and higher acoustic output/noise from the server
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved chassis with enhanced airflow.